Us partying with Young Justice!
by cooliochick5
Summary: Me, AmaraRae, and Swirlhearty23 partying with Young Justice! we don't own anything
1. 100 reveiws

_**Hey people! Ok so last night AmaraRae, Swirlhearty23, and I decided that when Swirlhearty23 got 100 reviews that we'd have a fic were we party with Young Justice, please enjoy!**_

"Yay, you got 100 views!" C.C. cheered spinning around.

"Now we get to party with Young justice." Amara added.

"And Tim, don't forget Tim!" Blue moon reminded her.

"Omg, we're so doing karaoke at one point!" C.C. exclaimed from her spot on the computer, she had just got done emailing Robin.

"Um why?" Blue moon asked.

"Robin is voiced by Jesse McCartney!" C.C. said getting onto Wikipedia, "See?" she said pointing to the screen.

"Fan girl much?" Amara joked.

"And on top of that, way to break the fourth wall C.C." Blue moon said.

"Who cares, Robin just e-mailed back!" C.C. exclaimed as all 3 of them jumped back to the computer.

**'Hey,**

**Ok, so everything is set up for tonight. Tim's coming too! Roy might be stop by but he said he may not be able to come. Can't wait to see you guys tonight!**

**Robin'**

"He does know we know his secret identity right?" Amara asked, spotting Robin's signature.

"Who cares," C.C. exclaimed again, "Party at Mt. Justice!"

"We need to get 100 reviews more often." Blue moon said to Amara as C.C. typed back a reply.

_Meanwhile:_

"So why are these girls coming over again?" KF asked as Robin opened an email.

"One of my friend's friend got 100 reviews on a fan fiction." Robin answered trying to hold Tim and type at the same time.

"What are their names again and how is Batman cool with this?" KF questioned.

"Amara, Blue moon, and C.C." Robin responded without looking up.

"Bwue moon!" Tim asked, he got excited when he heard the name.

"Yes Timmy, Blue moon is coming." Robin cooed.

"Um, what up with their names?" KF asked.

"Nicknames, duh" Robin said as Tim climbed off his lap and began to run around the room.

"Again how is Batman cool with this?" KF asked again.

"He liked the fan fiction." Robin answered.

_2 hours later:_

"Omg, we're at freakin' Mt. Justice." C.C. squealed.

"I know right." Amara said.

"Guys chill, it's just Mt. Just- HOLY CRAP IT'S TIM!" Blue moon exclaimed as Tim slid out of Robin's arms and ran toward her.

"Chill guys." Amara said mockingly.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" C.C. asked ignoring Amara.

"Other then the level of aster in the room, not much" Robin laughed.

"Hello girls." KF said walking into the room.

"Why do you hit on every girl in sight?" Artimes asked coming into view.

"Not hitting on you am I, then again I question the fact if you even are a girl." KF said half heartedly.

"Take that back!" Artimes demanded tackling KF.

"DON'T FIGHT IN FRONT OF THE BABY!" Blue moon yelled at them.

"Fan girl." KF coughed.

"At least Tim has a fan." Robin teased.

After a brief argument the teenager walked into the living room that was decorated with 100. There was a karaoke machine set up, D.J. area, and for some reason, a snow cone machine.

"Whelming" C.C. said as they walked over to the D.J. area.

"Have you guys ever heard this new song, it's so awesome." KF said scrolling through the songs.

'_Seven am, waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh, gotta go down stairs'_

"Wally, turn that crap off!" Artimes yelled, but KF continued to dance with the music and even sing along, just then Megan walked in.

"I made cookies!" Megan said cheerfully.

"Great." Amara said taking a cookie and pitching it at Wally's face. When that didn't work the rest of the team pitched in except Megan who was still trying to figure out what the problem was. It took 31 cookies plus the pan to take Wally down, but at least the song was over.

"Karaoke anyone." Robin offered.

"You first Rob." C.C. said trying not to squeal.

"I insist." Robin said politely handing C.C. the microphone.

'_I'm so glad you made time to see me, how's life, tell me how's you family I haven't seen them in a while, you've been good, busier then ever we small talk work and the weather, your guard is up and I know why, because the last time you saw me still burns in the back of you mind, you gave me roses and I left them there to die, So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I got back to December all the time, turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I realized what I had when you were mine and I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind, and I go back to December all the time._' C.C. sang before turning off the song and handed the microphone to Robin.

"This is going to suck." KF mumbled when he came to.

"Shut up." Robin called back, once he got the song that he wanted he stepped onto that stage.

'_It's been bout a year now, ain't seen or hear from you, been missing you crazy, how do you, how do you sleep, found a letter you wrote me, still smells just like you, damn those sweet memories, how do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep, I tried my best at moving on, have yet to find a girl like you, I see things that I didn't before, now I'm wishing I had more time with you, how do you fall asleep, knowing all I do is think of you, all the things that we thought about that will never happen again, if I could just see you, if I had my way I would get you girl, in you favorite car with the missing top, around my way were we used to park and did all those things, It's been bout a year now, ain't seen or hear from you, been missing you crazy, how do you, how do you sleep, found a letter you wrote me, still smells just like you, damn those sweet memories, how do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep.'_ Robin turned the song off the stared at his stunned team mates. Blue moon was the first to say anything.

"You said the d word at least twice in front of Tim!" She said.

"What?" Robin asked complete baffled by the comment.

"In other words, you have a potty mouth." C.C. whispered to him.

"Who cares, DANCE OFF!" Wall screamed out when he saw their mentors walking in.

"Dance what?" Batman asked when the music started up.

_They say I'm a rapper and I say no, they say what are you doing trying to be someone cold, I just let the music come from my soul, so all my people can stay on the floor, they got a brand new dance, you got to move your muscle, a brand new dance, it's called the cupid shuffle, it don't matter if you're young or you're old, we gonna show you how it go_,

At that point an all out dance of between Young Justice and the Justice League began. The room was divided in half as both parties showed off their moves. Tim at this point had no idea how the dance went so he just ran around the room and accidently tripped Batman, who knocked everybody else down. Seeing this Megan stopped dancing for a minute and accidently tripped Super boy. Both sides went down like dominos.

"Tim won." Kaldur announced from his spot on the floor. Tim did a tinny happy dance then yawned; Batman walked over and picked him up.

"It's getting late, time to go girls." He said simply.

"Night Timmy." Blue moon said.

"Nigh night." Tim waved to everyone.

"That is so freakin' adorable." C.C. said aw struck, "When this story gets 100 reviews we're so doing this again."

"What story?" Robin asked.

_**Ok guys hope you liked it, that was me, AmaraRae, and Swirlhearty23 partying with Young Justice, Thanks for reading.**_


	2. 200 reveiws

_**Ok, were back! My story just got 200 reviews and, Amara, Bluemoon, and I decide to write another fic hope you like it!**_

"200 REVEIWS!" C.C. exclaimed jumping up.

"This calls for another party with young justice." Amara said reading through some of the reviews.

"And Tim, you guys keep forgetting Tim!" Bluemoon added.

"What is with you and Tim?" Amara asked jokingly.

"He's so freaking adorable that's what." Bluemoon answered.

"Well you're in luck; Robin says he's coming too." C.C. said sending a text back to Robin, "He also said instead of a snow cone machine were going to have a cotton candy machine."

"Wow, it's been a while since I had cotton candy so awesome!" (1) Bluemoon said looking at the text.

_Meanwhile:_

"How the heck do they keep getting all these reviews and how is batman still cool with this?" KF asked.

"He likes that fic too, they're really talented writers." Robin said shutting his phone.

"You're just kissing up to C.C. I think you like her!" KF teased.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled.

"What ever." KF said walking away.

_Some time later:_

"Were back baby!" C.C. cheered as she walked in.

"Loved your story." Artimes said.

"It was well written." Kaldur commented.

"Bwue moon." Tim cheered running over and hugging the girls.

"Timmy!" Blue moon ran over to pick up the child, "Robin how is it that your little brother is so adorable?"

"I don't know, I think it runs in the family." Robin answered walking over to the cotton candy.

"Omg cotton candy." Blue moon exclaimed, "Can Tim have some?"

"Sure just a little though, he's never had it before." Robin responded handing her some cotton candy. She tore off a little and gave it to Tim who squealed in delight as the spun sugar dissolved in his mouth.

"" Blue moon cooed.

. Just then Tim had grabbed more cotton candy and playfully threw it at Superboy who got mad and threw it at Wally and before long a huge food fight broke out. A random variety of food was tossed around in a cartoon like matter until one of the pudding cups (PUDDING!) hit Tim who began to sniffle. Everyone held their breath.

"Batman is going to kill us all!" Wally mumbled.

"He wouldn't kill us, well me Amara and Bluemoon at least he loves are fics,." C.C. said as Robin went to pick up Tim.

"Who wants to play would you rather?" Robin asked in attempt to end the food fight.

"Ok, Robin would you rather kiss C.C. or be known as the laziest person in the world?" KF asked.

"Kiss C.C." Robin responded.

"C.C. would you rather kiss Robin or trash can?" KF asked, this was getting interesting.

"Robin." C.C. responded.

"Great so now you guys can make out." KF laughed.

There was a long pause but finally C.C. spoke up.

"My story so sure." She said leaning over and kissing Robin.

"What story?" Robin asked, just then Batman walked in, Robin and C.C. pulled away and noticed the mess that the food fight caused.

"I'm not even going to ask, I just came in here because I had an idea for a chapter in FSM." Batman said ignoring the mess.

"What's that?" C.C. asked.

"Can you make one were Robin teaches me about face book?" Batman asked.

"Sure, well let's go girls, I have to type that chapter then." C.C. said walking away.

"Were so coming back here when this story gets 100 reviews!" Amara said as they left.

"WHAT STORY?" Robin called after them.

_**Batman doesn't know about face book? Lol ok I'm not sure if that's going to be a ch yet or not but it should, ok I honestly didn't like this story much but I hope you did!**_

_**(1)= That was actually part of an email that Swirlhearty23 sent me.**_


End file.
